ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Mirror Images/Warrior
Category:GuidesCategory:Strategies Warrior Testimony's WAR/NIN Incredibly easy fight. Went in with an underleveled 43 Soothing Healer NPC. I myself was just wearing Royal Squire Gear, Woodsman Rings, Dodge Earring x2, Peacock Charm, Life Belt, Nomad's Mantle and an Emperor Hairpin. For weapons I just used a Leucous Voulge / Brass Grip +1 with a Thug's Zamburak and appropriate bolts. Entered the fight, casted Utsusemi, did not eat any food or use anything else. Walked up to Vassago, popped Berserk and proceeded to smack him to death. Fired off two Acid Bolts and two Blind Bolts when needed, and fired off my WS whenever I had TP. I actually got hit by a Blighted Gloom once, and it took off about 525 damage. My NPC healed / hasted me throughout the fight, and only went out of mana when we were about done. I was also really lazy with recasting Utsusemi, so I took a few hits for about 225 a pop. After one dodged Blighted Gloom, I just popped Mighty Strikes and finished him off, but could be easily done without. WAR/NIN This battle wasn't too bad. My NPC was set to "Healer" type and was equipped with a shield and axe. At the start of battle, I used a Sole Sushi and Utsusemi. I ran in, provoked Vassago, and that was pretty much it. Shadows took care of Vassago's attacks, and when he readied Blighted Gloom, I unlocked and ran into the tunnel. I hit Mighty Strikes with about 30% of Vassago's health left. That wasn't enough to kill him, but me and my NPC were able to do a Fusion SC in that time, and after Mighty Strikes wore off, it only took three more hits to finish the battle. WAR/WHM Beat this battle quite handily as sub whm. Set Npc to Stalwart Shield. Just let him keep hate and cured as needed. Couple Yagudo Drinks and some mp gear where available. Used Axe and shield for my character. Easy Win. (Footnote: My NPC is Galka) WAR/NIN I just set the record on Quetzlcoatl at 2 minutes, 50 seconds. NPC as "Soothing Healer" WAR/NIN. Don't go /WHM. Use Great Axe, and Crossbow (Highly recommend both weaapon skills capped). Entered BCNM, used reraise earring, cast Utsusemi: Ichi, ate Meat Mithkabob. Attacked with Acid Bolt to decrease his defense then ran in attacking with Gigant Axe. Switched to Bloody Bolts. Fired a Sturmwind weapon skill when TP was 100%. When his health was at 20-30% used Mighty Stikes and subsequently used Sturmwind at 100% TP. It was easier than MAAT. WAR/NIN I managed this as a naked war/nin with a soothing healer. It was really close, my NPC ran out of mp at the end of the fight. I didn't know it was lvl capped and arrived in my 75 gear(and since I thought I'd be 75 against a 50, I brought no food/meds). Luckly, I had capped hand to hand. For the most part, it wasn't too bad, just really slow. My NPC healed herself and me, I let her take hate some and only provoked when she was near death. Karthal 16:21, 10 January 2007 (EST) WAR/NIN I just ran in buffed myself up cast shadows and provoked. Attacked until Vassago casted blighted gloom, lined up with my NPC took no damage. Kept shadows up when I could and voked to keep my NPC alive. Not a hard fight considering the level 50 cap and my underleveled NPC. My NPC was a level 36 Stalward Shield. I didn't even need my 2hr ability.